Before Dawn
by She's Hearing Voices
Summary: Sunnydale is gone. Buffy wonders what she’ll do with her life, but also begins to see some changes in a certain brunette. Post Chosen. Buffy/Faith … eventually.
1. Chapter 1

So … yeah another new story. In my defense though, this one has been sitting on my computer for months and because I didn't know how to end it, I just didn't post it. That, and I made several rewrites every chance I could. I sort of know how I'm going to end it, but it's going to take input from you guys. :) I know this story has been done more times than I can count, but hopefully this one stands out a little bit more than the others.

Anyways, I hope you like it.

This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far.

Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Boo hoo.

**Chapter One:**

"Yeah Buffy, what are we going to do now?"

The unanswered question hung in the air as Buffy and each of her accomplices stared into the large crater that was once Sunnydale. '_It's really gone…' _Buffy thought as the stinging in her eyes began. She was going to cry for what they had lost, justifiably so. After all, with the destruction, came the loss of many things: her house, her pictures, her belongings, her _mom's grave,_ her city…

The tears stopped abruptly however, as she started to actually remember her time in Sunnydale_._ As the various scenes cascaded through her mind, a small smile found its way on the corners of her mouth. Random memories flooded her mind, some good, some bad: the first day of school, meeting Xander and Willow for the first time, Angel, times when they all went to the Bronze together, slaying with Faith, diving into the portal to save Dawn, being brought back to life, Willow losing Tara, Willow coming back after having turned evil, meeting the potentials, saying goodbye to Spike…

They had lost a lot of important people in the final battle … Anya; it was going to take Xander a while to recover the loss of her, especially after finally getting her back. She hesitantly glanced over to her carpenter friend and wasn't surprised to find the same sad smile on his lips. Buffy knew that he was holding in his tears to be strong for everyone else. Xander was funny like that. Instead, he would be the rock for everyone else, and maybe even crack a joke or two.

They had also lost many young girls, girls who weren't even legal to drink yet, let alone fully taste life; girls whose names Buffy couldn't even recall at the moment. And Spike … She had told him that she loved him, and even then she didn't know if she truly did, but in that moment it was something she knew he needed to hear. It seemed like a small favor to him for sacrificing his life. Buffy didn't want to think of what would've happened if he hadn't; although that didn't stop the tiny voice inside her from saying, '_You'd lose'_. In truth, she was going to miss him deeply and the support he gave her.

As she continued to gaze at Sunnydale, Buffy couldn't help but feel somewhat lost. She knew what they won outweighed what they had lost (they did save the world after all). Still… Buffy wondered what she was supposed to do with her life. Where was her place in the world now that there were slayers awakening all over the world? She wasn't the only chosen one anymore… _chosen two_, she reminded herself guiltily.

With that thought in mind, Buffy decided to steal a glance at Faith, who, like everyone else, was also looking at Sunnydale thoughtfully. A smile that she couldn't fight formed as she looked at the brunette. She was proud of the other slayer, Faith had actually stuck by them and fought till the end. Of course Buffy was surprised by that, she expected the girl to run like she usually did when things got tough, but she didn't. She would have to thank her. Maybe they could even reestablish their friendship … if there had been one in the first place. Buffy was still sketchy on the details of their relationship. Always had been, and she probably always would be.

A voice suddenly pulled her out of her thoughts. "Hey! Sorry to break up the trip down memory lane and all, but we've still got some injuries on the bus here!" One of the girls yelled from several feet behind her. It was probably Kennedy. She always had a knack for getting on the blonde's nerves.

"Guess we have to get moving at some point huh?" Xander voiced from the back.

"Guess so…" Willow agreed sadly.

After a few minutes, Buffy heard the soft shuffle of feet moving behind her as her friends left for the bus. Question was where they would go from there…

There was a reason why Buffy hadn't answered Dawn's question, because she didn't even know the answer herself. She could only hope that Cleveland wasn't on their list of destinations. After all, she just finished closing a Hellmouth, she sure as hell wasn't keen on the idea of closing another one anytime soon. Not without going on a much needed vacation. Paris or maybe even England sounded perfectly logical to her. And shopping, lots and lots of shopping was a must.

"Crazy to think about huh?" Buffy had known that Faith was still next to her, she could _feel_ the other girl's presence, so she wasn't startled to hear the brunette's voice. It was strange, but Buffy couldn't really feel the other slayers presence as boldly as she felt Faith's. She would have to ask Willow why that was later. The brunette then appeared next to her and gazed into the large hole thoughtfully as she continued, "All that history an' everything … gone."

Buffy didn't know if she was talking about Sunnydale's history or _theirs. _Either way, the blonde could hear a trace of hope in the other girl's voice as she spoke, almost as she if were wishing they were okay. Buffy wasn't so sure about that herself, after all, their history was one for the books.

Buffy turned her attention to the slayer beside her, studying how scrunched up her face had suddenly become from how deep in thought she was. Buffy doubted she'd ever seen the girl so thoughtful. The sight caused her to smile. Faith noticed the other girl's silence and sensed Buffy's eyes on her, so she turned to her and saw the smile on the blonde's lips.

"What?" Faith asked as she started feeling her face "Some dirt on me or somethin?"

"No." Buffy said as she shook her head, her smile widening "It's just … you really came through for me, us I should say."

Faith shrugged, trying not to let the impact of her words show on her face, although Buffy knew that she was just masking how she really felt. "No problem B. Knew it was either savin' the world or ya know, watchin' some shitty flick in the pen. Figured, I dunno… maybe this choice would earn me some brownie points in the end?" Once Faith finished, Buffy nodded and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Only Faith could play it off like she was picking between eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich or a grilled cheese.

Faith turned around to leave, but before she did she said in a low voice, "But uh thanks… That means a lot, comin' from you." And then she started to walk away, leaving Buffy to finally realize that the younger girl had indeed changed, at least enough to say 'thank you'. She gave one last look at "Sunnydale" and followed Faith onto the bus.

"Right then." Giles said as the two of them entered the bus as if he had been waiting for them. Turning to Buffy, he asked, rather breathlessly, "What is our next course of action?"

There was tension, still, between the two of them. Buffy knew that it wasn't going to take saving the world the resolve everything, but damn did it help.

Buffy took a minute to look into the potential's, scratch that, slayer's eyes, and then at her friends. She thought she was done giving orders, and for a second she was somewhat disappointed that it was all up to her again. Yeah, a vacation was high up on her list of priorities at the moment.

Andrew raised his hand and started to stand up before anyone could stop him. "I'm in favor of maybe stopping at a local diner or something. See, I didn't know that the battle would be taking place during lunch, so I really haven't had anything since breakfast, I mean I would have had a delicious Hot Pocket before we left but _someone_ decided that post-it notes with a person's name on it meant that it was a free for-"

"Hey motor-mouth, why don't you sit tight and let the big kids decide huh?" Faith asked from the front of the bus, while staring him down. Andrew merely narrowed his eyes at her before he sat back down. He was after all, still bitter about his Hot Pockets being taken from him. Buffy had to listen to him go on numerous times about how Faith stole his food, in truth she found it to be a little funny. In some small ways, Faith would never change, and it was oddly comforting.

Buffy shook her head, finding the situation to be entertaining, before having to snap back into 'commander mode'. "Well, I think you'll all agree that some of us need a hospital." She announced from the head of the bus and directed her eyes at Principal Wood in particular "Or at least some place where we can rest up. Slayer healing should be kicking in for most of you. So, I think that's our best choice right now, and then we'll go from there." She knew it was a small start, but at least it was just that, a start. Besides, she was tired, hungry … and something else that would have Faith forever making fun of her if she found out. That's when it hit her, if she herself was feeling the case of the double H's (and badly at that), she had no idea how Faith was even able to stand. She almost laughed out loud at the thought.

"What about you B?" The brunette whispered from beside the blonde and for a brief moment Buffy thought she had said something about it out loud. But then she saw Faith indicating the half-hidden bloodstain on her shirt. Buffy had almost forgotten that she was stabbed, but for some reason, Faith hadn't. It was a shallow wound, only because the sword was so thin, but it still hurt like hell when she got it. Buffy then remembered how Faith had run to her after she had been stabbed and the look of concern in her eyes before she hesitated in grabbing the scythe.

"Slayer healing." Buffy replied, brushing off the subject, although she could still see a faint trace of concern etched on the young girl's features, Buffy was glad to know that she cared. Faith nodded slowly, still not believing the blonde slayer, and then walked a few rows back to take a seat next to Principal Wood, who still didn't look too good.

Buffy found a seat across from Giles, who insisted on driving. She was about to make a crack about driving on the right side of the road, but even she was too exhausted for jokes at the moment.

"There's bound to be something farther up." Giles said as he started the bus, although it sounded like he was trying to convince even himself. Buffy looked down the long stretch of road and felt something drop in her stomach. "Doubt it." She muttered. She really didn't want to be trapped for days on a bus. Eventually someone was going to have to go to the bath-

"I have to pee!" A girl shouted from the back, within seconds several girls repeated the statement. Buffy sighed, "Figures."

"Did no one take my bathroom speech seriously?" Xander asked no one in particular, although his voice was drowned out by all the girls proclaiming their need to find the nearest bathroom and how they were 'no way in hell, about to pee in the bushes'.

Faith bowed her head in exhaustion, sighing in the process. It was as if they all chose the exact same moment to flap their mouths, leaving Faith to believe that they might be the most annoying group of girls yet, prison be damned. Finally she could take it no longer, so she raised herself a little and said, "Well, looks like you're all goin' to have to hold it in like the big bad slayers that ya are. Think you're up for the challenge?" She dared them all, hoping that it'd be enough for them to keep their traps shut. She knew that normally it wasn't up to her to make the kids simmer down, but she had a headache and _really_ wasn't in the mood for a bus load of complaining teens.

"Whatever" several of the girls replied some while rolling their eyes and even one said, "I could _so _take her". Buffy knew that a few years ago, Faith might've taken that moment to retort, or fight back, now, she merely smiled and shook her head while scooting herself closer to Robin. Buffy didn't know if it was because she missed being close to someone or what, but she felt a pang of jealousy at watching her former nemesis get all snuggly with the ex-principal.

Shrugging it off, Buffy pressed her back against her seat and started to gaze outside and all the nothingness that passed. Road, more road, dirt, a rock, some bushes and oh a bird! That was about as exciting it got as far as scenery went. After getting tired of counting how many rocks there were in the road, her eyes started to roam around the bus. Her eyes once again rested on Faith, or rather a reversed version of Faith, seeing as Buffy was looking in the rearview mirror. Faith was chuckling lightly at something Robin was saying, although his lips looked like they were barely moving. '_He doesn't look so hot',_ Buffy thought, wondering how long it'd be before they could get him to the hospital. Jealousy once again coursed through her as she could see Faith's dimples peek through. It had her wondering when the last time she made the brunette laugh was.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Buffy shook her head fiercely, trying to get herself out of the reverie that Faith had suddenly put her in. Just a couple of days ago she was punching the dark slayer in the face and wishing she were back in prison, now she wanted nothing more than to make her laugh? It didn't make sense. Maybe it was because she finally saw that Faith was truly reformed, or maybe it was because she missed Spike more than she thought. Either way, it was a little unsettling.

Suddenly her eyelids felt like they weighed a ton. Not even trying to keep them up, she succumbed into the darkness.

--

Meanwhile, Faith glanced up just in time to see Buffy's eyes close. She smiled inwardly thinking about how exhausted the other girl might be, how exhausted she herself was and also, how incredibly horny she was. Although looking at the man next to her, she knew there was no chance in hell she'd be scratching that itch anytime soon. She'd just have to settle for fidgeting in her seat a little while longer. She then wondered if Buffy would finally admit to having the double H's. The thought caused her to chuckle slightly.

They had done it, saved the world. Of course no one has a clue as to how close they were to actually going down in flames, but to hell with it, Faith thought, she had actually done a good thing in her life. What had she told Buffy? Oh yeah, all about the good deeds these days. Faith only hoped that it was enough to redeem herself in the eyes of the blonde slayer and the rest of the Scooby gang.

It seemed that Robin and Buffy took it upon themselves to fall asleep at the same time. She suddenly felt him grow a little heavier against her shoulder, and a couple of seconds later, his head rested peacefully next to hers. It felt strange to admit, but this was the closest she'd been to anyone in years, if ever. It was a small act of intimacy, something that most people took for granted, but Faith appreciated it for all it was worth. Of course it wasn't exactly the person she wanted to be close with…

The thought caused her to look up at the slumbering blonde, who she'd offer her shoulder to any day of the week. _'No,' _Faith thought, '_B will never feel that way about ya, it's just not in the cards'._ She and the other slayer were either at each other's throats verbally, or strangling each other's throats literally. Of course any type of physical contact with the blonde was enough to get Faith riled up. It had always been that way, that being one of the reasons why she provoked the other slayer so often.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she found that Robin's weight was getting a little too heavy for her liking. She tried to ease some of his weight off her a little, but it was no use, after each push he seemed to land harder on her.

"Hey, lighten up a little will ya?" She whispered to him. Something didn't feel right, and it certainly didn't look right either. Peering down at Robin, Faith saw him slowly start to fall forward, until finally his head connected with the seat in front of them.

Jumping back a little in her seat, Faith said, "Come on big guy, that's enough surprises for one day alright?" her voice cracking a little. This time however, his eyes didn't open and there was no way in hell he was about to say 'surprise' anytime soon. He remained planted with his head resting against the seat in front of them.

"Giles…" Faith managed, her voice too low to get the attention of the Britain driving the bus. Finally, she stood up, catching the attention of some of the girls behind her. "Giles…" She tried again, this time a little louder, but still his eyes remained focused on the road ahead.

Only when a girl behind her screamed did he react by slamming on the breaks, catching everyone on the bus's attention along with it. Faith held onto two seats beside her to keep from falling as the bus screeched to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta say, writing Buffy and Faith together is kind of hard. But it's a challenge I love at the same time :P. Thank you all for reviewing! And yes, Robin's fate is decided in this chapter.

I hope ya'll like it.

**Chapter Two:**

Before Buffy knew what was happening she felt herself being pushed forward, until her head collided with the pole at the front of the bus. "What the…" She muttered as she rubbed the spot on her forehead that she had banged.

Looking around, she saw that the bus had suddenly gone into "panic mode" while she had been slumbering. Girls all over were huddled around one particular spot. '_The seat Faith had been sitting in'_, Buffy thought in horror as she quickly stood up. For a brief moment she thought something had happened to the younger slayer. Only when she stood up and actually walked over did she see the girl in question. Releasing a sigh, Buffy saw that the girl was alright … except that she wasn't. Her eyes were somewhat glossy, something that rarely ever happened to Faith, and they seemed to be staring intently at something. Buffy followed her eyes to a hunched over Robin Wood.

Giving one good look at him Buffy could tell that he was dead. She then directed her attention back to the younger slayer, who looked like she was fifteen and facing Kakistos all over again. She was about to comfort her, when she heard Giles from behind her say, "Oh lord. Faith what happened?" His eyes seemed to burn through her. Buffy only hoped that his voice wasn't as accusatory as it had sounded. But after following his eyes, Buffy understood. Faith had a large bloodstain on her beige tank top from where Robin had been resting against her.

Faith's eyes followed theirs, and the moment she spotted the stain, she wanted nothing more than to rip the tainted shirt off of herself, but she knew that she couldn't. Instead, she looked back at Robin with an intense gaze. "We need to-"her voice came out hoarse at first, so she cleared it, "We need to get him to a hospital or somethin'." She wanted to appear unfazed, and indifferent to the situation, but she was finding it hard. They had lost another good person, someone that she actually cared for.

Giles stepped forward. "Faith, with all due respect, he's-"

"I know." She said, cutting him off. "But we still need to … He's gotta be taken care of." Her gaze shifted to him, or rather, bore into him. Giles took a moment to look back at her with sympathy. Buffy knew that Faith didn't want that, but it was hard, even for her, not to.

Giles nodded, understanding that Faith didn't quite know how to deal with this sort of situation too well. "I agree. Andrew, Xander? Would you two assist me in carrying Robin please?" The two nodded from their seat, their eyes never leaving the lifeless form of Robin Wood.

As the guys slowly started to carry Robin's body off the bus, many of the girls started to retreat to their own seats, while muttering their disbelief of the situation. Many of them looked up to Robin, and thought that he'd make it through.

Buffy however, remained close to Faith, who seemed to just now notice the blonde's presence. The look in Faith's eyes made her look like she was a million miles away. '_Is she remembering _that_ night?' _Buffy wondered as her eyes traveled again to the large bloodstain, one that seemed to be in the exact same place as when Buffy stabbed her all those years ago.

The brunette then peered down at her bloodstained tank again before turning away and seating herself in the last possible seat of the bus. The girl sitting there before had known that Faith would probably want that seat, so she willingly got up and moved to a different area of the bus. Buffy wanted to follow her, ask her why there seemed to be so much more on her mind than what was on the surface, but she knew it would only stir up more feelings; feelings that she didn't have the energy for at the moment and she was certain that Faith wouldn't open up to her even if she did.

Instead, Buffy stationed herself in a seat near the back so that she could keep an eye on Faith. Thankfully the entire back part of the bus was vacant, so she had many seats to choose from. Faith kept her eyes on the stain for a few seconds longer before she rested her head on the back of the seat and let out a shaky breath while closing her eyes, trying to force the memories away.

Although Faith didn't _love_ Robin, the guy was still decent and good, and willing to show her that not all guys were bad. '_Yeah right.'_ She thought bitterly. In truth, people weren't meant to be trusted. Faith learned that the hard way and she'll forever remind herself of that fact every day. She wasn't meant to get close to anyone, this being a perfect example as to why.

Suddenly the bus shook, and Buffy knew it was because the guys outside were opening a compartment below the bus to stow Robin. Buffy saw Faith's pained expression at the sound of something being tossed underneath them, she herself flinched at the morbidity of the noise. From her seat, she could also hear many murmurs of the other girls telling each other how gross it sounded.

After another couple of minutes, the boys were on the bus again. Xander flashed Faith a sad smile before he sat back down in his seat. A few minutes later and they were moving again towards… well towards whatever it was that was bound to be down the long stretch of road.

"I'm not going to take off ya know." Faith said with her eyes still sealed shut. Buffy hadn't even realized that she was still staring at the girl until she spoke. When Buffy gave no reply, the other girl opened her eyes and looked back at her briefly. "I wanted to, but I'd rather be on a bus headed nowhere, than on foot."

Buffy smiled at her sadly. Then, she felt a strange desire to be closer to the brunette. So, she got up and took a seat next to her, she realized as she sat down how small the bus seats were and she ended up touching legs with Faith. Although their skin wasn't touching, Buffy could still feel the heat between their touched legs, and it confused her to no end.

"He was a good guy." Faith said quietly, still gazing outside the window trying to keep her feelings pushed back.

Buffy nodded, "He was. I'm sorry, I know you guys were-"

Faith snorted, which caused Buffy to stop midsentence. Faith turned to look at her. "We weren't anything B. Guy said he'd 'surprise' me after this was all over. Guess the big guy upstairs has bigger surprises for me huh?"

Buffy looked at her questioningly, not knowing quite how to answer that or even if Faith expected her to answer.

"Guess not." She then said, shifting her gaze to outside the window again. Buffy wondered why she kept doing that, the only thing outside the window was dirt and more dirt. "After all, this ain't a surprise."

Buffy looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

Faith was silent for a while, but then looked at Buffy and shook her head. "Nothin." Her brow was creased, and Buffy knew that Faith was trying to make it seem like she was angry rather than sad. Buffy wanted to press the issue, but she didn't want a confrontation to arise from it.

After a few minutes, Faith looked over at Buffy hesitantly, as if she wanted to say something but didn't quite know how to say it. Buffy saw this and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Faith still seemed unsure of what she was about to say, but after a few more seconds of figuring out how to word it, she said, "While we're on the subject, of y'know … I'm sorry, about Spike. He was a good guy too. "

Buffy was speechless. She never expected to get any condolences from Faith, let alone her telling her that Spike was a good guy. That just went to show the blonde at how much the other girl had changed. "Thanks." Buffy replied in a low voice. She couldn't quite manage to say anything longer than a word. She didn't know if it was the memories of Spike that had her choked up, or her knowing that a certain brunette actually cared for her. She seemed to be showing her concern for her a lot these days, Buffy noticed.

They lapsed into silence, and in that moment they both found it to be strangely comfortable. Their minds seemed to be occupied with the men they had lost, and with the person sitting next to them.

"The cops'll be looking for me." Faith muttered, breaking the silence after a few minutes. To Buffy it sounded as if she were indifferent about what she had just said, but she knew better than that. The blonde looked over at the other slayer to find her staring out the window yet again. '_Trying to avoid my gaze maybe?'_ Buffy thought.

"Maybe, maybe not." Faith gave no reply, so Buffy continued "You never know, with a whole town being replaced by a giant crater you might just be a blip on their radar." Buffy finished, offering her a small smile at the end. The smile wasn't returned however. Buffy had thought for a moment that Faith hadn't even been paying attention to her, but a small head nod later reassured her. A few minutes of uncomfortable silence passed after that and finally Buffy could stand it no longer. "Do you want to go back?" She inquired.

Buffy had wanted to ask the question ever since she saw the girl in the cemetery for the first time in three years, although she was too busy connecting her fist with Faith's jaw to ask. She still felt guilty about hitting the girl … twice. And all the while, Faith had no intentions of hitting her back. Truthfully, Buffy didn't want the brunette to go back to jail, and if she was asked, she'd tell her so. Faith really had changed.

Faith broke her gaze from the window and glanced at Buffy with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah… and no." Buffy remained quiet so Faith took that as her sign to go on. She was about to speak again when the bus suddenly came to a halt, silencing her in the process. Buffy could curse Giles and his impeccable timing. She felt like she was finally seeing the younger girl open up to her, but of course it had to be interrupted.

"Better go see what's up." Buffy said with a sigh as she started to get up. Faith merely nodded, both grateful and pissed at the interruption.

As Buffy passed the girls she heard various parts of what they were saying.

"Why'd he stop? I don't see anything."

"I bet you he hit something."

"I have to pee!"

She had to keep herself from laughing at the last part. As she reached Giles she saw that he was cleaning his glasses, never a good sign. "What's up?" Buffy asked her watcher.

The older man sighed. "I'm afraid we're out of gas."

Buffy's face immediately dropped. "Oh."

"I think the best idea would be to get someone and see if there is a town up ahead." Giles confirmed.

"I'll go." Faith said from behind Buffy as she pulled on her jean jacket and freed her hair from underneath it. Buffy didn't even hear the other girl walk up. Giles nodded and then opened the door for her, Faith then made her way down the steps.

"Thank you Faith." Giles said. Faith merely raised her hand up as if to say, 'don't worry about it'.

Buffy looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark out. Not wanting her to go by herself, she said, "I'll go with." Although she knew that she was using the excuse of not wanting Faith to go by herself so that they could finish their conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guys! I like reading post-chosen fics as well. There are a lot of them that do the whole 'five years later thing' …. Like one that I'm currently writing … haha I like either actually. Although I like it better when Buffy and Faith actually develop a relationship. I hate to see when they just fall into bed together. Sometimes ya gotta fight … for your right … to paaarrrrty. Okay I'm done. :D

And thank you Alina for saying that. I've read a lot of great ones, so for you to say that, it makes me feel all giddy. Haha

Alright, back to business. Hope you guys like this one. I had a little trouble with it, so be honest on what ya liked and didn't like, so I can take that into consideration for the future chapters.

**Chapter Three: **

Outside, Faith heard someone approaching her from behind, but knew it was Buffy. Even with all the other slayers awakening, she still felt the blonde as strong as ever. '_Gotta love the Slayer Senses_.' "What? G-man didn't want me goin' by my lonesome?" Faith asked as soon as Buffy was in step next to her.

"No. I didn't." Buffy replied silencing any smart remarks the brunette had planned.

They both walked in silence for a few moments, before Buffy's curiosity got the better of her. "So … before, why did you say you both wanted and didn't want to go back?"

Faith sighed and pushed her hands in her pockets deeper and shrugged. "Couldn't get let off easy huh?"

Buffy smiled. "Not a chance."

Faith chuckled for a second but then her face grew serious once again; Buffy's changed along with hers. "It was routine there, ya know? I got woken up every day at six, which I could've lived without. Anyways, I ate, I worked out, was able to catch a flick every now and again, ate again, worked out some more, and then went to sleep. I dunno, as the first year went by, I kinda got used to it. And even thought 'hey this ain't so bad'. So, I was pretty chill with staying there forever, cause I knew I probably was."

Buffy looked at her every now and again as her facial expressions changed from being calm, to irritated, to miserable. She couldn't even fathom the idea of having to be contained in one area for years, although Faith could have broken out at any time… but she didn't, until she was needed. "And why you don't?" Buffy asked.

Faith drew in a deep breath. She didn't even know why she was confiding so much in the other girl, but she found herself liking it a little. It felt nice to have someone to talk to. Faith took in another deep breath before saying quietly, "One word … or two words, I don't know, the school thing doesn't really work in my favor here."

"Faith-" Buffy was about to tell the girl to get serious, when she was cut off.

"Solitary confinement." Faith said in a low voice.

Buffy had read about solitary confinement, but she still didn't quite understand how bad it was, so she thought she should ask. "What is-"

Faith seemed to already know what she was going to ask, so she had her answer ready. "One room, about as wide as my arms, pitch black. All I had to keep me company were my thoughts, and you know me B, that's no walk in the park."

Buffy stole a glance at Faith and saw that she still seemed somewhat traumatized by it. "I'll bet." Buffy said in response, and afterwards could have smacked herself for not coming up with anything better. She didn't want the younger girl to think she pitied her, so she had to tread carefully when speaking to her. So that meant watching what she said, and the tone of her voice. But in truth, she did sympathize for Faith. She has been through a lot in her life, most of which Buffy had yet to know of. Sure Faith had made a lot of mistakes, (almost killing her and her friends being one of them) but Buffy wished she could've stuck by the girl and made her feel more like a part of the group instead of just shutting her out, causing her to go to the Mayor for support and the love that she didn't receive from Buffy and her friends.

"I'll tell ya one thing," Faith said, bringing Buffy out of her thoughts "it's a hell of a way to face your demons." Buffy knew that Faith was using the playful tone of her voice to throw the blonde off of the fact that Faith was still upset over what she had to go through.

"How many times?" Buffy asked.

Faith shrugged. "Started off with bein' once a week for a day, then that died down cause of good behavior and all. Then…" Faiths voice started to trail off. Faith could have mentally kicked herself for adding the 'then' to the sentence, knowing full well that Buffy was going to question her further. She still couldn't believe that she was actually opening up to the other slayer, although Faith was just happy that they weren't beating each other's brains in.

"What?" Buffy asked gently.

Faith walked with her head bowed for a couple of seconds before speaking. "There was this fight. This new girl was bein' picked on by this other girl … uh Tracy I think her name was. Well newbie was small so I knew there was no chance in hell that she could take on Tracy alone. So I stepped up, figured I could stop the fight before it broke out y'know. Tracy wasn't one to back down easy though, some macho bullshit all the girls there had, so I had to block a few punches thrown my way. See, as soon as Tracy saw me come up to defend the new girl, her motives sort of switched onto her new target, me."

Faith stopped and let out a shaky breath and for some odd reason Buffy wanted nothing more than to squeeze her hand, and reassure her that she was there with her. She didn't however, and Faith continued. "Tracy came at me again, but I blocked her. I was so focused on her that I didn't even see one of her cronies come at me. I got pushed into the new girl and we both fell. The guards rolled up just in time to see the new girl's neck hit one of the benches."

Buffy had to keep herself from gasping. She knew the answer before she even asked it, but still. "Did she…?"

"Yeah." Faith said with a nod. "I didn't even know her fucking name, the guards wouldn't tell me. Anyways, after that I was sent there for a week. One of the worst weeks of my life."

'_Wonder what her other bad times were like…'_ Buffy found herself thinking. Although she knew the other girl's stay in Sunnydale was probably up there, Buffy couldn't help but wonder about Faith's past. She couldn't remember the brunette ever talking about her past, other than briefly mentioning her watcher every now and again and her many sexcapades, but that was it. Buffy then went over what Faith had just said, just realizing something and then said with a headshake, "Wait a second, you're telling me that this Tracy girl started the fight and you're the one getting punished for it?"

"The way the guards saw it, two girls got into a fight, they don't know who. All they saw was both of us go down. The other girls didn't stick up for me only because they've sort of had a grudge against me since I got in. Guess it's on account of my strength and all."

Faith once again grew quiet, so Buffy chose that second to glance over at the young girl. Her head was hung low and she was kicking rocks with every step. Buffy knew the reason. Slowly, she placed a comforting hand on Faith's shoulder, causing her to stop with her back faced towards Buffy. "It's not your fault Faith." She said softly, and physically felt the younger girl stiffen as her words hit.

Faith stayed quiet for a few more seconds before she whispered, "You should've seen the way they were lookin' at me B… murderers and child abusers lookin' at me like I'm some kinda monster. Which, I'm -"

Buffy cut her off right there "Not."

"Right." Her voice was cracked and full of disbelief and Buffy couldn't take another second without looking at the other girl's face. She walked around to face her and, taking her hand from its place on Faith's shoulder, Buffy gently brought Faith's chin up to meet her eyes. "Look at me." Her eyes were closed for a moment before finally opening and looking back at Buffy. "It wasn't your fault." She repeated, this time with more force behind the words.

Faith found it hard to speak, so she said the thing that was easiest without letting too much emotion slip in to her voice. "Yeah." She muttered. The emotion however, was not lost on Buffy. Her eyes lingered for a few seconds longer, staring into the brown orbs that held so much pain and regret that it broke her heart. Buffy wondered how she could have missed it earlier, like say … a few years earlier.

Faith could have sworn that Buffy was leaning into her, but before she could be certain, bright lights shone over the hill, causing both the slayers to look in the same direction and put some distance between them. The lights came closer, so Buffy and Faith took it upon themselves to stay close to the center of the street, hoping to catch the attention of the person driving, without of course, being run over. Not that Buffy minded walking with Faith, she even enjoyed it. However she sensed that Faith needed the break from her. And they really had no idea how much farther up they had to walk until they reached a gas station.

As the lights became brighter, Buffy waved her arm in the air a little to catch the driver's attention. Her plan had worked, and the man driving the red Ford pickup came to a halt next to them. Faith quickly tightened her jean jacket around herself so that the blood on her tank wasn't too apparent. Last thing she needed was someone else looking at her accusingly.

The man, looking to be in his mid-forties, quickly rolled down his window and peered at the two girls with a bewildered look and asked, "What are you two young ladies doing out in the middle of the road this late at night?"

Buffy saw right away that the man had taken a 'special interest' in Faith, his eyes made it that much obvious. Faith however, seemed to have no problem with it and even moved closer to the man's truck and said, "Oh you know, me and my friend here were takin' a road trip when we ran out of gas. Think you can tell us where to score some more?"

The man raised his eyebrows a little at Faith's word choice and Buffy found herself doing the same exact thing. _'Leave it to Faith to lay on the charm.' _The man managed to align his jaw to say, "Uh sure, if you and your friend want to hop in, I'd be more than happy to take you gals to a gas station that's not too far off from here."

"I'll bet." Buffy muttered under her breath, and Faith had to nudge her with her elbow to shut her up. "Uh yeah, that sounds great. So long as you don't mind us squeezing in?" Faith asked. Buffy meanwhile couldn't believe that Faith was actually flirting with a total stranger. One minute she's on the brink of crying and the next she's flirting with the next male in line. '_Guess I shouldn't be surprised…'_ she thought, a little disappointed at the turn in the dark slayer, '_and here I thought she'd changed._'

The man almost swallowed his tongue at Faith's question. "No, not at all, no problem. Let me just scoot some of this shit off the seat and we'll be on our way." He said as he began pushing the garbage that was on the seat, onto the floor. He then leaned over to the other door and unlocked it. "All ready." He said with a toothless grin.

"C'mon B." Faith urged her with a nudge and they made their way around the beaten-up truck. Faith opened the door and motioned for Buffy to go in first. Buffy looked at her with an expression that clearly said _you've got to be kidding me._ Faith saw this and rolled her eyes before hopping into the truck.

Buffy immediately regretted that decision when she saw the hungry look on the man's face as Faith scooted her way into the middle. '_Let's just get this over_ with' Buffy thought before getting into the truck herself and slamming the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a (cough, very) short chapter. More to come very soon. That Bi=uffy bit had me rolling by the way. Haha Thank you for all your reviews! Faith is slowly coming out of her shell … but then again, Faith will be Faith.

Oh, and I would have had this up sooner, but for some reason my connection would jump in and out and so my chapter wasn't accepted. Weird. Anyhoo...

Enjoy. :)

**Chapter Four: **

"I'm Pete by the way" the man said as he looked in between Buffy and Faith, expecting them to introduce themselves as well.

Faith knew that Buffy wasn't about to make nice, so she took it upon herself to introduce the two of them. "I'm Faith and this is-"

"Dawn." Buffy said, earning a quizzical look from the brunette. Faith looked at her and mouthed, 'Dawn?' Buffy shrugged. Like hell this stranger, who happened to be ogling Faith at the moment, was going to know her real name, might as well steal her sister's. That's what they were there for after all, that, and a chance at borrowing each other's clothes.

"Interesting names…" Pete said, taking his eyes off of Faith and resting them on the road ahead once again. "And where are you ladies from?"

Faith then looked at Buffy as if to challenge her to come up with another lie to tell Pete. Buffy took that challenge. "Las Vegas." Buffy replied with a smirk. Faith meanwhile loved every minute of it and was patiently waiting to see what Buffy could come up with next.

"Vegas huh? I've been there a couple of times myself for the" he paused a moment to cough "_entertainment_." He tore his eyes from the road for a second to look at Buffy. "I thought you looked familiar."

It took everything in Faith to keep herself from laughing at Buffy's reaction to that. After masking her shock, Buffy meekly said, "Yeah well …"

"And what about you?" He asked, turning his attention to Faith, or rather, Faith's cleavage. The way Faith had her arms wrapped around her bloodstained tank, only made her cleavage pop out that much more. Again, Buffy was hit with jealousy, and not because he was looking at Faith and not her…

"Originally from Boston, came here to help out a couple of friends." Faith said, as she shot Buffy a hesitant look. Were they friends?

"Oh yeah? Never would've taken that accent to be from Boston." Pete said sarcastically which caused Faith to chuckle lightly as she replied, "You think it's bad now? You shoulda heard me before I came to Cali. Could barely tell what I was sayin'."

At that, Buffy found herself looking at Faith surprisingly. She really didn't know anything about the other slayer's past. That thought saddened her. Not only that, but she found the way that Pete continued to look Faith up and down to be tiring. So, taking matters into her own hands, she said, "Would you mind keeping your eyes on the road please? Never know what might run out it the middle of it."

Faith raised an eyebrow at the blonde beside her, curious as to why she seemed so bothered all of a sudden. She tried not to let her thoughts wander with the idea that Buffy might be jealous, but still a glimmer of hope continued to make her believe that.

"Sure, no problem." Pete said, with a slight annoyance in his voice, something which Buffy wasn't worried at all about.

It took only another couple of minutes before they reached a small gas station which was located across the street from a rather dingy looking motel. After another fifteen minutes or so, they were back on the road, this time heading in the opposite direction with the gas that they needed.


	5. Chapter 5

Another short chapter for ya. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you think they are acting the way they would in the show. I try for that. :P I'm finding it harder and harder though cause it's been so long since I've seen any episodes. I'll have to refresh my brain sometime soon with Season Seven.

And yes, Buffy's jealous, or acting that way. But why? Hmmm

Enjoy. And please leave a review, even if you think my story is crap. I want to know. :)

**Chapter Five: **

This time around there seemed to be a small amount of tension hanging in the air and no one even attempted to drive it away. Faith couldn't stop thinking about how Buffy had seemed almost jealous over how Pete was looking at her. '_Or maybe she just wanted the attention_ herself', Faith thought regretfully. She hated that her thoughts were automatically pointing there, but what other excuse could there be?

Buffy however, couldn't stop thinking about how close Faith's body was to hers. Sure the other slayer had been close to her before, but never had Buffy actually felt heat radiating from the other girl like she did in that moment. It was enough to send her heart racing a mile a minute and that's what had confused her even more. '_Why am I suddenly acting like a schoolgirl with a crush?_' She thought.

Pete suddenly coughed, pulling both girls from their trance, and causing Faith to press further into Buffy. Buffy stiffened at the contact, and this didn't go unnoticed by Faith. Just as she was about to ask the blonde slayer what was up, their bus came into view.

Pete raised an eyebrow at the two women. "Is that yours?"

Faith and Buffy looked awkwardly at each other and Faith began, "Uh … yeah we rented one of those party buses." Buffy gave her a facial expression which said 'nice job'. _'I could so see Faith on a party bus'_ Buffy thought with a smirk.

"Really?" Pete asked, in his voice they both could tell that he was wondering if there were more women aboard the bus. He then pulled off to the curb in front of their 'party bus'. "So … will I be seeing you around sometime?" He inquired with another one of his toothless grins.

Faith gave him a hesitant smile and then said, "Yeah, why don't you look us up in Vegas when you're feelin' the need for some _entertainment._" At the last part she glanced at Buffy, which to her delight found that the blonde was rolling her eyes. Faith just loved to get under her skin.

That response caused his smile to widen. "Will do, will do. You take care of yourselves now." He said, once again running his eyes up and down Faith's body. Buffy rolled her eyes again before exiting the truck with a huff. Faith was close behind.

Once they were out of the truck, gasoline canister in hands, Pete sped off. Faith glanced back to where his truck had left a wall of smoke behind them and asked, "You think we should have warned him about the pothole?"

Buffy shrugged, knowing that the other slayer was talking about the large hole where Sunnydale had once been. "Let him nosedive into it for all I care." She said with disgust.

Faith looked at her questioningly and pulled her over to a stop. "What drove a stick up your ass?" She asked. She was a little irritated by Buffy's annoyance with the man. Sure, she herself didn't care much for the guy, but Buffy's behavior was a little over the top, he was just trying to help after all.

Buffy reluctantly stopped. "Oh please, as if you didn't notice him eyeing you the entire ride." She said rather angrily. '_Why do I have to sound so jealous?'_

Faith's eyes widened a bit. "So what? No harm, no foul. It's not like he tried anything, he was just gettin' a look at the goods, what's the big?" Faith knew that it was strange time to lay on the charm, especially given what they were talking about previous to being picked up, but that's how Faith dealt with tense situations. When things get a little edgy, she welcomes a little flirting every now and again. It's not like she was going to do anything with the guy. She may be horny as hell, but she isn't desperate.

Buffy rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I knew it! You enjoyed it didn't you?" But before Faith could even respond, Buffy shook her head, "I can't believe you." She said as she started to walk away, Faith however, tugged on her arm lightly with her free hand, preventing Buffy from leaving. "I can't say I'm not surprised…" Buffy muttered under her breath, although Faith caught every word. Slayer hearing works every time.

"Why do you care?" Faith asked, although Buffy's face was still turned away from her. Buffy was silent for a second before saying, "I don't." in a silent voice. With that, Buffy tugged her arm out of Faith's grasp and continued towards the bus.

It took about ten minutes for Giles and Xander to fill the tank up, and they were off. Buffy had mentioned to Giles that there was a motel not too far up, and they all had decided that it was best that they all got some rest. After all, slayer healing had taken care of most of their scrapes.

Buffy had taken her place at the front of the bus, and Faith had carried on to the back. Both felt the need to sort out their thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

Might as well update this too. :D Thank you for the reviews, you guys rock!

**Chapter Six:**

Buffy knew that they had about a fifteen minute drive ahead of them, so she decided to make use of the time and converse with her most trusted confidant. Looking over to where Willow was sitting, she thankfully saw that the witch was alone. Kennedy was busy talking with some of the other potentials… slayers, whatever. As she got up, she stole a glance at Faith and saw that the brunette had decided to use the time to catch some Z's. Watching her peaceful form longer than she had planned, Buffy was definitely sure that she needed to talk to Willow.

"I've got a problem." Buffy confessed to her friend as soon as she was seated next to her. Willow, who had had her eyes closed, immediately opened them at Buffy's words. "W-what do you mean? I thought that with Sunnydale going kablooey, your problems would be … nonexistent, for the time being that is, I mean it is you after all and-"

"Willow." Buffy cut her off with a serious tone. "And thanks by the way for that." She said in response to her friend thinking that she was a problem magnet.

"Oh I didn't mean that … Never mind, what's up?" Willow asked with a worried expression, preparing herself for the worst. Willow had a feeling that it was either guy trouble, or end of the world trouble, either weren't great but she'd definitely take the former.

Buffy saw the concern in her face, and immediately felt the need to reassure her friend. "It's not a big problem … it's just … a problem." Buffy explained lamely. She really didn't know what to call it besides that. A surprise maybe? Yeah it was just that, a surprisingly weird problem.

Buffy stayed silent for a few more seconds, so Willow prodded, "You know it helps if you use words."

The blonde smiled and whispered, "I sort of have been thinking about someone I shouldn't be in a way that I shouldn't be." As she said it, she could've sworn she saw Faith move a little in her slumber, although it was probably just her imagination playing tricks on her. She only wished her imagination was playing tricks on her feelings as well. She didn't need Pandora's Box to open a whole new mess for her to deal with. After all, she wasn't done baking yet. And she sure didn't need Faith taking a bite of… '_Wait'._

Willow then offered her a small smile. "Buffy it's perfectly understandable to still be thinking about Spike, I mean he-"

"Spike?" Buffy replied in a tone that pretty much said her friend wasn't even close to knowing who she was talking about. It would have been so much easier if Spike had been the person in question, but Buffy's life was never easy. "I mean, yeah I loved him, but not in the way he wanted me to. Let's just say I've had my fair share of vampire problems and I'm done… That's not who I'm talking about though."

"Oh." Willow said simply. Then, her eyes traveled up as she glanced over at their carpenter friend. "Xander?" She whispered back. "Oh Buffy, you can't, I mean after he just lost Anya and all-"

Buffy scrunched up her eyebrows and shook her head, feeling the need to cut Willow off there. "No, are you kidding me?" Buffy looked over at Xander and saw him looking out the window, or it appeared that he was looking out the window. The patch sort of made it difficult to tell. She could tell by his demeanor though that he was still devastated by the loss of his Vengeance Demon.

"Angel?" Willow asked only because she had run out of guys. It's not like Buffy's dating record was large, it mainly came down to two people, or two vampires rather.

"No." She replied quickly, not even thinking about the consequences. Willow shook her head. "Wait a second, if it's not Spike, Xander, or Angel … who else could it be?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "Uh… nothing, never mind. Forget I said anything." She suddenly realized how bad this decision was. How could Willow understand her feelings for Faith when she herself didn't even understand them? Buffy knew that Willow no longer saw Faith as being evil, but she still wasn't ready for the witch to know about her newfound 'crush', as she liked to call it. That's pretty much all she could call it. It explained why she felt so odd around the brunette. Now the question was … what to do about it. And how it even began in the first place…

"Buffy-"

"Look! Motel!" Buffy said, silencing Willow as she pointed enthusiastically to the grimy motel they were driving towards.

The bus then pulled gently off to the side of the dingy looking motel. Buffy rose to go meet Giles at the front, along the way she heard many protests about the motel from the young slayers. She could also feel Willow's eyes burning a hole through the back of her head. '_Great now I have her watchful eyes to deal with… just couldn't keep my mouth shut._'

"Buffy, please tell me we're not staying here." Dawn said with a deadpan face as Buffy made her way to the front of the bus.

"Wish I could, but we need to rest up, and maybe here we can clean up some of your guy's cuts." Buffy replied.

Dawn's eyes pleaded with her to change her mind. "Have you seen Identity? This motel looks exactly like the one they stayed at before people started getting chopped up and thrown in washing machines."

"That's … great Dawn." Buffy said briskly, thanking Dawn for putting the image in her head. She continued towards the front of the bus and came to a stop at the seat in front.

Five minutes later Giles came onto the bus after speaking with a person in charge of the motel. "Apparently there are five rooms, all of which contain two beds." Buffy started to count each girl and Scooby and came up with "Fourteen." '_God there used to be so many more…' _Buffy thought sadly.

"So, most rooms will have three to a room. I suggest you pair up and we'll get settled in for the evening." Giles announced as he exited the bus to pay for the rooms, how? Buffy had no idea.

Some of the partnering ups had been obvious, Willow with Kennedy (doing the obvious), Giles, Andrew and Xander in one room, and Buffy knew she was sharing a room with her sister, and the potentials all had paired up on their own. But that just left …

"Faith?" Buffy called when she reached the back of the bus. The other girl had her arms crossed over her chest with her eyes shut. Buffy tried again. "Faith?"

"Yeah B?" Faith responded in a sleepy voice. She then opened her eyes and started to stretch her muscles. Buffy tried with little hope to not watch the dark slayer's actions. She also had to maintain composure as Faith's tank started to rise ever so slowly with each movement. '_So tan…'_ Buffy thought, somewhat mesmerized by the appearance of soft skin.

After a few seconds, Faith stopped stretching and looked up at Buffy expectantly. Buffy suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable under Faith's gaze, knowing full well that it had something to do with the small spat they had before getting back on the bus and the fact that she had been checking the other girl out not two seconds ago. "Did you hear the announcement?" She asked, trying to not let Faith's intense gaze affect her too much.

"Loud and clear. Two to a room, some with three, got it. Anything else I should know?" Faith replied a little sharper than she intended. Faith was sick of playing nice with Buffy on the blonde's terms. It made her feel like nothing had changed. And that nothing ever would.

Buffy decided to ignore the sharp tone of her voice. She wanted to avoid another confrontation as much as possible. "Who were you planning on rooming with?" She asked casually instead, trying to not make it sound like she wanted Faith to say that she'd room with her.

"I'm sorta over spending quality time with female types. I'm thinking of going solo on this one. Kind of need the release y'know?" Faith said, and then patted the seat, "This is as good a bed as any."

Buffy shook her head. "I can't let you sleep on the bus, there's no way its comfortable enough." '_Good excuse.'_

"Well what do you suppose I do then blondie?" Faith asked as she stood up, making it so their faces were close to one another, although because she was a few inches taller than the other girl, Faith had to peer down at her.

Buffy had to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat as she looked up at the younger slayer. "You can share a room with me and Dawn."

Faith raised a brow at her as she crossed her arms. "You sure that won't be an invasion of your personal space B?" Faith knew she was being clever as she asked the question, given their current predicament. She had to suppress the sexy grin that she was known for giving, she was still mad at the blonde for pushing her buttons. _'All the more reason to press hers'_ Faith thought as she said 'to hell with it' and gave Buffy the sexy grin.

'_No, but this is_.' Buffy thought, although she didn't mind in the least bit, and she surprisingly didn't mind the sexy smile playing delicately on Faith's soft lips. "I'm sure." She said unconvincingly. Buffy suddenly felt the need for air, so she backed away from Faith about a foot. "Just so long as you don't snore." She then said, hoping to turn the conversation into a light one. She couldn't deal with the other girl's dirty innuendos at the moment, especially since she was still reeling from their massive slay.

'_Leave it to the princess to knock me out of my bad mood.' _Faith laughed, and it was the first time that Buffy had heard it since Sunnydale went down, she felt happy knowing that she had finally been the one to cause it. "Sorry to disappoint, but I don't snore." Faith said in one of her charming ways. Faith decided to let the blonde slide this time, they could always rip each other's throats out another time. Although Faith was thinking more along the lines of Buffy using her mouth to do the deed … and maybe a little sucking would be involved too? Couldn't hurt.

Buffy looked out the window and realized that all of the girls had cleared out of the bus and had gone outside. "You think they're feeling it?" Faith asked from beside her, also looking outside. Buffy knew what she was talking about, but still felt the need to ask, "What?"

"You know," Faith said with a mischievous smile "a case of the Double H's. They're big time slayers now, so they've got to be itchin' at least a little."

"Are you?" Buffy asked before she knew what she was saying. She could have smacked herself a second later. After all, she was going to be sharing a room with the other slayer. Not to mention the confusion lately behind her feelings. She didn't need to hear it from the sexpot that she was horny. She _knew_ that Faith was horny.

"Are you?" Faith countered with a devilish smile, and Buffy again noticed that she was within inches of the brunette. _'How'd that happen?'_

Buffy was caught off guard. "I … hey I asked you first." She retorted lamely.

Faith chuckled. "That you did B. But you know that I won't hold back in sayin' that I'm about to crawl the walls right now."

'_Great we're both feeling it and I have to share a room with her…_' Buffy thought as she felt a drop in her stomach. She looked up to see Faith looking at her expectantly with a smirk plastered to her face. "Well?" She questioned the blonde slayer.

"Well … let's just say that I want more than a yogurt." Buffy replied with a playful tone and then followed the rest of the girls off of the bus. Faith meanwhile was left staring at her retreating form with her mouth hung slightly, a smirk playing delicately on her lips. '_You're killin me B_.'


End file.
